Locked Up
by krazykid421
Summary: Kyo tells Tohru that he could've saved Kyoko, and Tohru rejects him completely. She leaves the Sohmas', and when she finds out that Kyo's been confined, she realizes that she loves him. She goes after him, to save him. What will happen when Akito finds he
1. Prologue

**My first fanfiction ) **

Prologue

_Kyo's POV_

_She walked around the kitchen, her long, beautiful brown hair, swaying along with every step she took. _

_"Here you go, Kyo," she said, as she put down a plate of fish in front of me._

_"Thanks." _

_She walked around, putting plates filled with food on the table, humming a cute little song as she did. My eyes were glued to her; striking beauty was shining before me._

_"Okay, I'll start serving the rice!" She picked up a bowl filled with steaming rice. "Kyo, you first!" I held out my bowl as she filled it with rice._

_"Kyo, are you okay? You're awfully quiet."_

_"Y-Yes, I'm fine." I put the bowl down. I had to tell her. But how? _

**Chapter one shall be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ) THANK YOU DAELYN FOR PROOF READING D**

Kyo stood up, and walked over to the sink, carrying his plate.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, you don't have to wash your plate; I'll do that for you!" Tohru ran up to him and grabbed it from him.

Kyo smiled, "Thanks, Tohru."

"No problem," she smiled her goofy little smile.

'_Tonight…I'll tell her tonight…' _Kyo thought.

Tohru's POV

_Hmm….Kyo-kun doesn't look well…Something's definitely on his mind….Whatever it is, he probably won't want to talk about it with me…I hope he's okay, though…._

"Tohru…Can I talk to you for a second, please?"

I looked up, "S-sure!" Putting down the dishes and rinsing off my hands, I followed Kyo-kun.

He brought me upstairs into his room and shut the door. The lights were dim, and there was a slight breeze squeezing through the slightly opened window. The air was cool, and refreshing, it felt nice in that little room.

"Tohru…I have to tell you something," his voice was a little shaky.

My hand touched his arm; the warmth of his skin soothed the tips of my fingers. "What is it?"

"I…You see…" it sounded like he was choking on his words. "A long time ago…I met your mother."

I took back my hand. "You….What?" I did _not_ see this coming. I took a step back, afraid of what he might say next.

"Yes…The last time I saw her was May 1st…" he trailed off a bit, still choking on his words.

"The May 1st when she—"

"Yes. I saw the accident. I…Tohru, I could've saved her…"

I couldn't help myself from raising my voice, "Well why didn't you then?!" I started crying. My hands flew up and covered my eyes.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Tohru….Please…I could've grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of the car, but, then I would've turned into a cat…."

I smacked his hand, and it flew back.

"But, Tohru, we most likely never would've met if I saved her."

I looked up at him with big eyes, tears still streaming down from them. "So you think it's okay that she died, so that we could meet?! Is that it?!" I started sobbing harder now.

"Tohru…That's not what I meant—"

"WELL THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN?" my hands started forming fists, and they shook with anger.

I stared at him. I've never been so angry in my life. I watched his face fall, it seemed like a shadow had fallen over.

"Tohru…I'm sorry."

I glared at him. "YEAH, WELL, SORRY'S NOT GOING TO BRING HER BACK TO LIFE!"

"Tohru…"

The door slammed open. Yuki was standing in the doorway. "I heard Tohru yelling, is everything alright?" He looked over at me, and saw me crying. His head turned toward Kyo next. His eyes were burning with rage. "DANG IT, KYO, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Kyo didn't reply.

I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't want to spend one minute with my mother's 'murderer.' I ran out of there as fast as I could.

"Tohru!" Yuki called after me. Too late, I was already gone. I wasn't turning back. No way.

**WOW TOHRU SMACKED KYO (sort of..) O.O**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long...Here it is (I didn't have anybody proof-read it besides me, but I think I caught everything ;3) This chapter kinda sucks though...**

Tohru's POV

_'Why did this turn out like this? Why couldn't he save her?'_ I kept on running. I didn't know where I was going, or that I was even going anywhere. I just wanted away from _him. _

The farther I ran, the more lost I became. Soon, the sun was setting, the temperature started dropping, and twilight set over. _'What am I going to do?'_

About fifteen minutes later, it started raining.

Through the heavy rain, I could see road ahead. I looked around. This place was very familiar. I kept on running, this time I knew where I was going.

When I stopped, I was at a traditional Japanese-looking house. I took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. I lifted up my hand, formed it into a fist, and knocked on the door with a steady beat. I wiped away the tears from my eyes, and waited for somebody to answer the door.

"Ah, Tohru? What brings you here?" said an old man opening the door.

"Hi, Grandpa. I-I'm sorry to burden you but…c-could I stay here a while with you?" I tried my best to hold back the tears.

"Uh, sure, come right on in." He moved slowly out of the doorway so I could come through.

I stepped into the house and took off my shoes. I looked around; everything was the same as the last time I had been here, when I had only lived with Kyo and Yuki for a few days. I assumed that everybody was in bed sleeping.

"I-I'm sorry, Grandpa…." My head fell.

"For what, dear?"

"For coming over like this…Without giving a warning or anything—"

"It's okay, Tohru. What brought you here, anyway?" Grandpa always made me talk about things like this when I was with him. Before I could answer, he sat me down on the couch, and handed me a towel. I was soaking wet.

"It's…..Kyo…." I swallowed. His name had become frightening.

"Who's that? Is that one of the boys you're living with?"

_'__Lived__ with…..I'm not going back there…' _I thought silently to myself. "Yes…Do you remember the orange-headed guy that came back for me last time I was here? That's him…"

"Ah, yes, I remember him. Who could forget that orange head?" Grandpa tried to make me smile.

How could anybody smile in this situation? I forced one anyway.

"What happened, Tohru?"

"Kyo…He…He met Mom," I told him the rest of the story, although I didn't tell him about the curse, instead I told him that Kyo had side problems, so if he hugged her, he could've gotten hurt a bit. Choking and crying, I managed to get all of the words up my throat and out of my mouth.

He gave me a sympathetic look; his hand reached out and touched my shoulder. "It's okay, it'll all be okay. But, what are you going to do?"

I was crying so hard that my knees started trembling. What _was _I going to do? "I-I don't know…."

He didn't know what to say. "W-would you like to stay here for a while?"

My head popped back up. "I-is that okay?"

He smiled. "It would be no problem, Tohru, Honey, I just want you to be happy, and, Tohru, just do what you think is right."

I stared. "Th-thank you, G-Grandpa."

Later that night

Grandpa let me sleep at the house for tonight. He had brought out sheets, a pillow, and a blanket for me to sleep on. I set them up on the couch, and curled up under the blanket, and rested my head on the pillow.

The warmth of the blanket felt good on my body which was shivering. I was feeling the after effects from being soaking wet. I was dry, but I was still cold.

The pillow was cool and soothing. I didn't realize how much my head hurt until I gave it a rest.

With my head throbbing, my shivering body, all I wanted to do was sleep. However, every time I closed my eyes, I saw my mom being smashed by the car, and Kyo just standing there, obviously was able to help her, before she was hit.

Eventually, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, and I drifted off.

_Kyo was walking down the street. His natural orange hair flowing with the wind, his school uniform also swaying a bit, and his bag draped over his shoulder. _

_He looked over, there she was. Her short hair bobbing up and down, every step she took. It was Kyoko Honda. _

_Farther off there was a black car, speeding down the road, honking like crazy._

_Kyoko looked at the car which was speeding closer and closer to where she was standing. "Ahh!" she screamed in fear._

_Kyo looked at the car. "Kyoko!" he screamed, and reached out his hand to save her. He pulled it back, knowing that he'd change into a cat._

_BANG! The car had crashed into her. The car was totaled, and Kyoko's life had been taken._

"Tohru! Tohru! Wake up, Tohru!" called a voice.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes slightly and waited for my vision to clear. It was my aunt.

I sat up. I was all wet; I was sweating a lot while I slept. "Tohru, are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep. You okay?"

_'I was screaming?' _I thought to myself. "I'm sorry…"

She didn't reply. She just walked away.

I swung my feet over the side of the couch. I stared down at them.

After a few moments of silence, my head popped up. What time was it?

"Oh my gosh; I have to get ready for school!" I got dressed and was out the door in a flash. School was going to be tough today. I had to avoid _him _all day.

**Tohru's next day at school is going to be difficult for herrrrrr o.o**


	4. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE FREAKISHLY LONG WAIT! This is probably going to be the worst chapter in my story, but, oh well...**

At School

At School

"Don't do anything stupid at school, stupid cat." Yuki ordered.

Kyo didn't reply; he was still in shock because of Tohru's reaction. _'This wasn't supposed to happen….I never should've told her…How could I think that she would accept me? After all, I killed her mother…sort of…The most important person in her life... I'm so stupid….'_

Kyo and Yuki separated to go to their lockers. Kyo's head constantly was looking down. While walking to his locker, he bumped into someone. It was just a shoulder-to-shoulder bump, so he didn't transform.

Kyo's head picked up to see who he bumped into.

Just his luck. He bumped into Tohru. Her eyes were wet from crying. "I-I'm sorry…"

Tohru stared at him for a second, then yelled, "NO!" and ran away crying.

Kyo's head fell again.

"What's wrong, Tohru?" the blond Yankee asked Tohru as she started running to her.

Tohru didn't say anything. She stopped running and stood there, sobbing.

"Tohru…" She put her arms on her and pulled her closer. "It's okay."

Tohru hid her face; all of her emotions were jumbled up inside her, causing her fear, and pain.

The warmth of the hug was comforting and soothing, she knew that there's somebody who's always there for you, who would never do anything to hurt her. A best friend.

Once Tohru couldn't cry anymore, she started calming herself down, Ou was helping a bit.

"Are you alright?" Ou asked.

"I-I don't kn-kn-know…" She was hyperventilating

"It's going to be okay…" Ou hugged her, and tears started rolling down her face as well. She didn't like seeing Tohru this way.

A second later, the warning bell rang. Tohru and Ou wiped the tears away from their faces, and it looked like they had never been crying (they had to dry off their shirts a bit too). There was only one thing that Tohru couldn't bring back to her face: her smile.

The two walked into their homeroom classroom. They sat down in their usual seats next to each other. Tohru's head slammed on the hard, cold desk. She managed to keep the tears away, but she still couldn't smile.

The room quickly filled with students, all of them took their assigned seats in the classroom, but none of them really noticed how different Tohru was today. Once Kyo walked in the room and took his seat—which was in front of Tohru's—he didn't talk to her, no, he didn't even look at her.

All through class, Tohru didn't try to talk to any of the Sohmas, and none of them tried to talk to her either.

The bell rang, everybody walked out of the classroom, but Tohru walked out especially fast today, she was the first one out of the classroom; Ou was right behind her.

Kyo stayed at his desk, and didn't move a muscle—except for he put his face, face down on his arms. What was the point of going back to the house now? There was no reason for him to go home, the only reason he ever _did _go home, was to see Tohru.

"Kyo, hurry up, let's go home. This is the ONE day I don't have a student council meeting, you better not keep me here late!" Yuki said quite angrily.

He turned his head toward the window. "What's the point…?"

"HURRY UP!" He smacked Kyo across the face and he flew across the room, hitting other desks and chairs.

No response from Kyo was heard.

"Ahh!" Yuki grabbed the collar of Kyo's shirt and dragged him out of the room, and out the door that lead outside.

He let go of the collar and Kyo fell on the ground. "I'm not carrying you home." Yuki said as he walked away.

"Owe…." was all he said, well, before he looked up. There was a shadow hovering over him. It was Tohru. Her long, beautiful, brown hair was sparkling in the sunlight, and she looked as beautiful as ever—even from behind.

"T-T-Tohru!" he said, standing up.

She didn't even turn around, she automatically ran away. He could've followed her, for she left a trail of tears behind her. He didn't.

"Crap…I really screwed up this time…." He stood there, looking down at his feet. Soon, there was a drop of water on the ground in front of him. Then another and many more to come.

Slowly, he started walking home, alone. This was the first time in a long time that he was alone coming home from school, he always had Tohru and/or Yuki with him, but not this time.


	5. Chapter 4

Many weeks passed, and nothing had changed. Tohru still kept a large distance away from Kyo, as much and for as long as she could. Actually, she didn't talk to any of the Sohmas anymore really. She was no longer living at Shigure's house; she lived with Ou in her one-room apartment. Every night they would switch, one had the floor, and the other had the bed. She felt safe when she was with Ou, and her smile came back when she was with her.

Soon, it was graduation day.

"Wow…Grad's here!" Ou almost shouted.

"Yes, Mom's going to be so proud!" Tohru smiled a bit and looked up at the sky, as if she could see her mother.

"Yeah, Kyoko's going to be so happy, for both of us." She looked up, too. They were in their graduation gowns, with the hats and everything.

They walked to the graduation building, where tons of schools met to watch them graduate. After a half hour, the students were walking down the isles, and sitting in their seats. One by one, names were called, and they were handed their diplomas.

"Honda Tohru," the announcer announced.

"Ah, yes!" She stood up, and walked over to shake the hands of everyone that was up there. She held her diploma, and sat down, with the others before her.

A few minutes later, it was Ou's turn to go up.

"Ha! Tohru, we've officially graduated from high school!"

"Yes, we have!"

More and more names were called, and finally, everybody had graduated.

Ou and Tohru walked out together (Hana was on vacation), happily talking, and enjoying themselves greatly.

Once they both went back to Ou's apartment, they had a little party, for the two of them. They made snacks, played some music, and played games for hours together.

For the next few days, the two friends partied and had fun all the time. It seemed like there was nothing wrong with the world, and everything was happy and perfect.

"Ah man! This is the life!" Ou said one day.

"Yes, it's so much fun!" Tohru replied, with a huge smile.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Ah! I'll get it!" She ran over to the door, and opened it.

"Hel--Oh….hi, Yuki." Her face fell, and the ground suddenly became very interesting.

"Hello, Miss Honda. H-How are you?"

"Ah…Good, you?"

"Been better, I've missed you. A _lot_." His head fell, too.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Um…Well, I came here to give you this." He held out his hand. He was holding a white envelope.

"W-What's this?" she asked as she took the envelope.

"It's a letter from Akito. Oh, here's one from Kyo, too." He dug through his pockets, and held out another envelope.

"Uh, thank you."

"See you around, Tohru…"

"Uh, yeah, see you." She watched him walk down the hall, and leave the building.

Tohru shut the door, and looked at the messages she just received. She walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"Hey, Tohru, I'm going to go out for a little while, okay?" Ou announced, "Will you be okay alone here?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be fine," she looked up at her friend and smiled.

"Okay, I'll be off then!" and she left.

Tohru stared at the envelopes. _'I'll open Akito's first...'_ she thought as she opened the one that had Akito's name in the corner.

Dear Tohru Honda,

Well, Kyo has graduated from high school. If you remember, I promised Kyo that if he beat Yuki in a fight, then I wouldn't take him into that 'special little room' meant for the cat. Well, that little monster has failed to do that, so I took him in last night.

'_Sh-She confined Kyo?'_ Tohru thought before she read on.

If you go after him, you'll suffer, just as we suffer. Besides, that monster doesn't deserve anything but living in a dark little room for the rest of his life. So that's what he's going to get. He's going to die a slow, horrible, painful death.

Head of the Sohma family,

Akito Sohma

_'K-Kyo-kun…'_ Tohru was about to break down in tears. But why would she? She avoided this man because he—in a way—_killed_ her mother.

Now it was time to open Kyo's letter.

Dear Tohru,

I really am sorry for you're mother, and that I hurt you so much. I guess I just wanted too much from you. I thought you would accept me…like you did that day.

She knew exactly what he was talking about, that day he revealed his 'true form' to her.

What was I thinking? Your mother is the most important person in your life.

"NO, KYO, YOU'RE THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE NOW!" Tohru shouted, breaking down in tears. _'What did I just say….?' _She wasn't sure if she just meant what she just shouted. Once she made up her mind that she did mean that, she whispered to herself, "I love him…"

Deep down, I knew you wouldn't accept me. I'm an idiot for what I did.

"No, Kyo, you're wrong!"

I wrote this letter to let you know that tonight; I'm going to be confined. Since I'll never see you again, I just needed to tell you something. Although, I guess it has to be in a note instead of in person. Tohru, I l--

There was an ink stain over the rest of the paper. It was totally unreadable. Did it say what she just admitted? Did he love her, as well?

Just then, the door slammed open. "Tohru, are you okay? I heard you screaming, but I couldn't make out what you said, are you alright?!"

Tohru sat on the bed and cried.

"Tohru!" Ou ran over to the bed and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I have t-to go after h-him…" she sniffled.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Haha, here it finally is! :D! Thanks again, Daelyn, for proof reading! Sorry this chapter is pretty long oo;;**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_"Tohru!" Uo ran over to the bed and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"_

_"I-I-I have to go after him…."_

Tohru jumped off the bed, and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Uo screamed. Too late. She was gone.

_At the main house—The cat's cage_

'_I hope she got my letter….Dang it, Yuki, you better have given it to her…' _A few tears fell from Kyo's eyes, and landed next to him. He was lying on the ground, staring at the black walls that surrounded him. It wasn't completely pitch black, for there was a little window with bars on one wall.

The light shined in--making the spots of blood on the ground sparkle; the cuts and scars on Kyo's body lighting up.

"Why, hello there, little kitty." A voice called. It was Akito.

There was no reply.

She took out a whip. "Are you ready to die, Kyo?"

Silence.

The orange haired boy heard the whip snap, and saw blood flew across the room. His blood. His head flew against the wall. What was the point of him trying to defend himself? He had just about no feeling left in him. He was like the living dead. No hope, no feeling, not caring about anything. Dead inside, yes, that's what he was, dead inside—and almost on the outside, too.

The only thing he really cared about was how Tohru was. If she was okay, if she was happy, if she was sad, if she was enjoying life. Most of all, he needed to know if she loved him, as he did her.

"Hm, seems like you're not in much pain anymore. We'll have to fix that, won't we?" That was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kyo-kun...Kyo-kun..." Tohru kept mumbling to herself. She was running in one direction, toward the 'Cat's Cage.'

Running across streets, cutting off cars, knocking some people over, she never stopped. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell Kyo how she felt.

Finally, she recognized the giant walls that surrounded her. She had arrived. She was at the main house. She slammed the enormous doors open, and rushed into the 'inside.' After about three steps, she froze in her tracks. Fear was filling her body quickly. She jumped at the loud doors crashing together behind her.

She was having second thoughts about this. Should she go back? Pretty bad time to let fear get the best of her…

No, she wasn't going to back down. She couldn't. Never. She pushed every thought in her head out, except for what she needed to do.

She wandered around the estate, looking for the room that Kyo was held captive in.

Tohru finally found the cage. There were rocks, flowers, and grass surrounding it. Not at all like what she expected.

"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun…are you there?" She whispered, sneaking over to the dark gray wall, with a little window, just large enough room in the window for somebody to crawl through it. That is, if it wasn't barred.

"T-Toh…." A low voice, just barely loud enough for Tohru to make out, called.

"Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun, is that you?" She strained her eyes to see through the darkness. She saw splats of blood on the ground and walls, and a dark figure lying against the wall. Kyo. His orange hair seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Kyo….kun?"

"Toh…ru…Why did you…come…back?" He managed to force out.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" she just about screamed through the window at him.

"Why are…you here?" Kyo stood up and started walking toward her. He was almost touching the bars on the window.

"Kyo-kun…" She stared at his face. It was covered in cuts and scars, his hair was shaggy and flat, he had dark circles under his eyes--which were bloodshot, too--and all together did not look very well. However, she could only see his face. She could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like.

"Are you okay…Tohru?" he swallowed.

"I-I'm fine but—"

"Get out of here!" he cut in.

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Run away! If Akito finds you who knows what will hap—"

He was silenced by something pressing on his lips…Tohru's? Yes. She reached her arms through the bars that surrounded their faces. She wrapped Kyo's shaggy hair around her fingers, and tried to pull him closer, as if that was possible.

They parted for air.

"Tohru!" Kyo almost screeched.

"Kyo-kun, I….I….I lo—"

Just then, there was a large snapping noise. Tohru's head banged up against the bars and scraped up against the side of the wall, and she totally lost her balance. As she was about to regain there was the snapping noise again, this time, her ankle broke, and she fell on the ground, her head banging on a hard, cold rock lying on the ground. She hit it hard. She was knocked unconscious.

"Oh, my bad, sorry to break up such a romantic moment…."

"…Akito!" Kyo growled. Akito was standing in front of Tohru's limp body, with a whip in her hand. He glared at her, but his head quickly snapped back to look at Tohru. She lay on the ground. Almost the entire left side of her face was bleeding, and the parts that weren't bleeding were bruised. Her ankle twisted the wrong way. "T-Tohru!"

"Hm, I wonder if I should kill her or not…" Akito thought aloud.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kyo's face turned red with anger. His fingers balled up into fists, and his fingers felt like they were going to break off; he was squeezing his hands so tight.

"Ooh, scary, the kitty's hissing at me! Oh no, whatever will I do!" Akito said, sarcastically.

"You kill her, you'll be sorry. I'll kill you slowly and painfully, with my own hands…." His fists shook with anger.

"What can you do? You're stuck in a cage, slowly dying."

"Death won't stop me, nothing will." Kyo grabbed the bars on the window, and pulled on them with all his might. They started slowly bending. Soon, there was a large gap between the bars, just large enough for somebody to crawl through.

"K-Kyo!" Akito shouted. A hand from inside the cage reached out and grabbed the collar of Akito's shirt, and his hand snapped back toward himself, banging her head on the bars.

"If you EVER do ANYTHING to her AT ALL, I will not hesitate to kill you," he growled.

"You can't go against me! I'm your God and--"

Kyo was sick of this speech; he knocked her head up against the bars again, this time, harder.

Akito was unconscious. He threw her body away from him. He looked back at Tohru._ I love you, Tohru…_ he thought.

Kyo rested his hands on the bottom of the window. The cold concrete soothed his burning hands. He propped his stomach on the window, and crawled out, barely fitting.

He ran over to Tohru. "Tohru…! Tohru, wake up!"

She didn't

"Oh, Tohru…" he felt the tears threatening to explode from his eyes. No point in fighting it. He let them fall.

He cradled her in his arms, looked down, and sobbed.

"K-Kyo…kun?"

His head snapped back up. "T-Tohru!"

"Kyo-kun…." She lifted her hand and ran the back of her fingers down the side of his face. "Don't cry."

He wrapped his hand around hers. The warmth of his hand comforted her "Tohru, I…how could you…"

"It's okay, Kyo-kun."

"Tohru, what were you thinking? You could've been killed! When Akito wakes up, he might—"

"Kyo-kun," she interrupted again.

"W-What?"

"Shut up," she kissed him again. Without thinking, Kyo wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same.

Tohru broke the kiss first. "Kyo-kun, why didn't you…?"

"Is it…broken?" he questioned.

"One way to find out!" Tohru hugged him tight, and didn't let go.

Kyo smiled, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" her face turned a deep red, and she buried it in his chest.

"I love you, too, Tohru," he replied, kissing her one more time.

**Yeppp Hope you liked it! I'm having a little bit of writters block, so, it might be a while until the next chapter is posted...**


End file.
